In Sickness
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Grissom is sick and Sara takes care of him. After that he starts to see her in a new light. Can he overcome his doubt and love her?


I knocked on Grissom's closed office door. When I didn't hear him call come in I opened the door stepping in. Grissom's head was on his desk with his arms surrounding it. I walked over hearing his deep heavy breathing.

"Grissom?" I called

He never moved as I put my hand on his shoulder he shot up in his chair making me jump. I noticed he looked around then turned to me.

"Sara?"

"You okay?"

He looked down at his desk then at me again.

"Yes, what did you need?"

I noticed his face was flushed. I reached over touching his head feeling a fever.

"Gris, you have a fever."

He reached up touching his head.

"You should go home."

"I will."

"I can drive you. Shift is over."

"That won't be necessary." He said, getting up.

"It would make me feel better." I said

He looked at me then he sighed looking down.

"All right."

"Good meet me at my car in five minutes." I said, running out. Grissom sat back down looking at the door. He met me outside and we drove to his house in my car. I followed him to his house door going inside after him.

"Thank you for the ride." He said

"No problem."

He nodded walking stiffly to his bedroom. I followed after a minute seeing he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. Walking over to his feet I yanked his shoes off seeing him watching me.

"You don't have to do this." He said

"I can at least help you." I said "Just lie still."

He watched me get a blanket from a closet in the corner then I draped it across him. He closed his eyes sighing. I walked over sitting on the bed touching his head thinking. He heard me moving around then I came back. He looked over seeing I had a bowl of water on the bedside table with a white wash cloth I was wringing out and folding putting it against his head.

"Be quiet." I warned, as he started to protest.

He closed his eyes laying back.

"That does feel good." He said

As I dabbed his face I heard his breathing even out meaning he was asleep. My eyes went down to his buttoned shirt. Looking at him, I slowly unbuttoned two buttons reaching inside rubbing his smooth chest. Two more came undone and soon his shirt was open down to his belly button. He never moved as I put the wash cloth on his chest and stomach then I let my fingers move over the wet skin.

Shaking myself I realized what I was doing. I put the wash cloth into the bowl and stood leaving the room. In the living room I paced touching my head thinking about my reaction to a simple touch.

I walked into the bedroom again seeing he had not moved. Writing a small note and leaving some orange juice and a pill beside him then I left. The next shift Grissom was back at work walking the halls with a stack of papers in his arms. He saw me in a lab and decided to stop. I looked over seeing him leaning against the doorway.

"Thanks for taking care of me." He said

"That's okay." I said, not looking at him.

"Funny thing though I woke up and my shirt was open."

I stayed quiet as he looked at me.

"I better go." He said, leaving. I closed my eyes sighing with relief as he left. He walked down the hallway smiling faintly.

The next week we were on a case together. I was in a bedroom lying on the floor looking under the bed with my maglite. Grissom came in seeing me looking around. He pointed his light in my direction.

"Find anything?"

"No." I said "You?"

"No."

I got up facing him.

"Whoever this person was they knew how to clean."

"A professional hit man."

"Well whatever he was it seems he was a professional."

"That's how serial killers act."

I groaned thinking about this guy being a serial killer. Grissom watched me silently as I stood still thinking.

"I am going to go to the other room."

I nodded looking at him. I went into another room looking at the pictures of the family on the wall.

"Sara?" Grissom called

"Yeah?"

"Can you come here a second?"

I walked to the room across the hall seeing he was standing inside an open walk in closet.

"What do you need?" I asked, walking over.

"If I lift you up could you get this box?" He asked, pointing his light to a small metal box on the upper shelf.

"Yes."

He put his light away and crossed his fingers for me to put my foot in. I held my light in my mouth as I put my shoe into crossed hands. He lifted me up and I managed to get the box. I turned giving him the box taking the light out of my mouth.

"Thank you." He said

"No problem." I said

I walked back to the room I was in backing up into the hallway seeing a closed door with a pad lock on it. Grissom looked at the box looking over seeing me walk past the room he was in. He set the box down walking out seeing I was kneeling down looking at the pad lock.

I looked over at Grissom as he walked over shining his light towards the door.

"We need to break that." He said

"Yeah." I said, standing calling Brass. He came up with a cop holding some cutters. He cut the padlock and then walked away as Grissom, Brass and I stayed behind. I took off the broken padlock looking at them before I opened the door. As soon as I opened it I froze looking inside.

"Wow!" I said

Grissom and Brass walked over looking inside freezing as well. Inside were guns, ammo, pipe bombs, grenades, and an AK47.

"Was this guy in the military?" I asked

"Army." Brass said

"We need the bomb squad." Grissom said

"I'll call them." Brass said, leaving.

I looked back at Grissom as he looked at me.

"Sara, get whatever evidence you have and leave the house." Grissom said

"We should at least take a picture of this." I said

"I'll do that, you just go."

"I am not leaving you here." I said

"Don't argue with me." He said

"I am not leaving." I said, stepping back.

He went to his case in the other room getting a camera out. Walking over he took photos as I went to the room I was in getting ready to leave.

Brass came up seeing Grissom standing in the hallway.

"They are on their way. We should leave."

"Okay." Grissom said

I gave Brass my things before walking over to the weapons closet.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Brass asked

"I thought I saw something." I said, looking inside on the floor. Grissom came out with his things seeing me kneeling down to the floor.

"Sara, let's go." He said

"In a minute." I said, looking at a metal box in the corner next to a stack of pipe bombs. Grissom sighed dropping his things walking over seeing I was trying to grab it.

"Sara, leave it!"

"Wait!" I said, grabbing it looking at one of the pipe bombs on the edge of the box. Grissom took hold of my pants as I grabbed the box pulling it free seeing the bomb move then still. I sighed looking up at an angry Grissom.

He said nothing as we left seeing the bomb squad walking to the house. We got into the Tahoe and he slammed the door looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"What you did in there was completely uncalled for!"

"I got a metal box!"

"You endangered Brass, yourself and I!"

"Fine, I am sorry." I said, looking outside

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked

"What else do you want?" I asked, looking at him.

He stared at me silently.

"Your off the case."

"What!" I said

"You will go home and think about what I have said."

"Grissom!"

"Be quiet!"

He started the engine driving as I looked outside silently. I went home slamming my door sighing as I walked over to my couch flopping down looking around.

A few days later Grissom sat at his desk working when Brass came in sitting down in a chair.

"How's the case?" He asked

"Fine." He said

"When are you going to let Sara back?"

Grissom looked at him.

"When she has learned her lesson."

"Gil, you know I never interfere, but I think you are being a little tough on her."

"I don't think I am." Grissom said

"I talked to her the other day and she really sounds bored."

"She can come back when she realizes the gravity of the situation."

Brass observed him a moment.

"Why are you always harsh with Sara?"

Grissom looked at him as he sat back in his chair.

"I am not."

"It's me your talking to. Are you falling for her?"

"I am very busy."

Brass nodded standing.

"Well when you admit it you know where I am."

Grissom watched him leave bothered by his friend's realization. I sipped a beer while walking around my apartment. My doorbell rang and I walked over seeing it was Grissom. Opening the door I sighed as he stood there.

"Come to finish the fight?"

"No, I came to see if you learned your lesson." He said "Can I come in?"

I opened the door allowing him inside. He watched me close the door lifting the beer bottle to my mouth then I raised it.

"Want some?"

"No."

I walked past him putting the bottle on the kitchen counter then I turned to him.

"Well?" I asked

"Someone told me I am punishing you for some reason."

"You are."

"I said I wasn't then they asked me if the reason I am punishing you is that I am….falling in love with you."

I stared at him letting my mouth open a little.

"I disagreed of course, but then I started to think maybe there is some truth to that."

"Are you saying….you love me?"

He walked over till he was standing in front of me.

"I once told you I don't know what to do about this. I still don't. Even if I did say yes, I am in love with you it would not be acted on because we must think about our jobs."

"But you are?"

He just stared at me.

"Are you in love with me?"

He looked down taking a breath.

"Sara, your asking me a question that I cannot answer if you just…." He said, or started to before I kissed him. He never touched me as I kissed him slowly. I moved back looking at him as he looked at me.

"You were saying?"

He coughed stepping back.

"I had better leave."

He walked to the door stopping not facing me.

"You can come back to work."

I watched him leave then I looked at the spot he stood. I came back to work to busy to feel sad about what happened. Grissom called everyone to a scene of a terrible murder inside a house involving a family of six. Grissom did a walk through then he came out looking at me as I stood on the side walk. I turned looking at him.

He recovered looking at the others.

"Okay we have a messy job ahead of us. Nick you work the kids rooms with Warrick and Greg. Catherine and I will work the parent's room."

"What about me?" I asked

"Perimeter."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked

"Go ahead." He said to the others. "I need you working outside."

"Why?"

"Sara, I don't have time to argue. Please just…stay out here."

I sighed walking away as he stared at me. He walked into the house going to the bedroom seeing Catherine looking at the wife in bed.

"I see why you told Sara to work outside."

He walked in looking at the woman on the bed.

"I don't think she would have taken this well."

"Looks like rape and then strangulation." She said

"Yeah."

I walked around the house looking at the ground. As I went over to the some trees a man grabbed me pulling me tightly to him.

"Get off!" I shouted

"You….live here?" He asked, shaking.

"No!" I said, struggling.

"Who…are you?"

"I am a crime scene investigator!"

He put his face against my neck breathing in my scent.

"You…smell good."

I kicked him and he let me go. I ran but he jumped me and I fell to the ground. I screamed as he ripped my vest.

Grissom looked up as he and Catherine worked.

"Did you hear a scream?" Catherine asked

"Sara!" He said, as he dropped his things running out the door as Catherine ran with him. Brass ran with them seeing a man straddling me on the ground trying to keep me quiet.

"Get down on the ground!" Brass shouted, pointing his gun at the man.

The man gave up putting his hands up as he got off me. I moved away getting up running past them to the Tahoe holding myself as I slid down to sit on the driveway.

Grissom ran over stopping as he saw me. I felt him come over kneeling down he touched my arm.

"You okay?"

I shook my head shaking. He looked over seeing Catherine walk over.

"Is Sara okay?"

"She'll be fine." He said, motioning her to leave. Catherine nodded walking away. Grissom stayed where he was watching me touching my arm.

Brass walked over to the Tahoe seeing Grissom shutting the passenger door where I sat to come over to talk to Brass.

"The guy is a next door neighbor. He is a piece of work. I am bringing him in."

"Okay." Grissom said, looking back at me.

"Is she all right?"

"I don't know."

An hour later Grissom opened the driver's side door getting in. He looked over at me sleeping with my head against the window. Reaching over he touched my cheek then he sat back starting the engine leaving.

He parked outside the CSI building sitting still looking over at me.

"Sara?" He called "Sara?"

When I didn't move he reached over shaking my arm. I slowly lifted my head looking at him.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"The lab."

"Oh." I said, rubbing my eye. Grissom watched me open my side door getting out. He got out walking over blocking my path.

"I think you should take it easy."

"We have a case." I said

"Come to my office."

"Why?"

"Please Sara." He said

I slowly nodded letting him lead the way. He opened his door allowing me inside. He closed it watching as I stood still looking at him.

Without a word he walked over not stopping till he was kissing me. I closed my eyes moving my lips against his. We did not hold each other as we stood there. Grissom moved back putting his head against mine. I moved my head kissing his cheek as I put my arms around him. He laid his head against my shoulder. He lifted his head opening his eyes looking into mine.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, quietly.

"I am thinking about what to do now?" He said "You realize now that we could lose our jobs."

"Not if we don't tell anyone." I said

He let me go walking to his desk sitting in his chair.

"Sara, I can't let you do this."

I walked around to him kneeling down taking his hand.

"I think I am in this as deep as you are."

He sat up touching my cheek.

"We can't do this again."

"Grissom, you love me I know."

"I do love you, Sara, but I can't act on it."

I stared at him then I got up walking around his desk looking at him.

"We are back to square one."

"Sara." He said

"It's okay…I should go." I said, leaving.

I avoided him for weeks that is until one Friday. We had worked two shifts on a car collision and the team were exhausted. Grissom walked to the lounge seeing that I was sitting at the table with my head down on the table while I held a steaming cup of coffee in my hand. He walked over knowing that no one was around at that time. He saw me move my other hand to my neck rubbing it. He could see that was not helping so he looked around then put his hands on my neck rubbing the muscles. I moaned letting my hand rest on the table. I didn't care who was doing that. He leaned down kissing a spot before going back to rubbing. That made me lift my head seeing him.

"Grissom?"

He stepped back looking at me.

"You should go home."

"I was, but I wanted some coffee."

He sat beside me watching as I lowered my head again.

"Do you want to come to my house and I'll make us something?"

"Don't you think that would complicate things?" I asked, raising my head looking at him.

"No."

"Okay." I said

"Great, I'll meet you there."

I drove to his house watching him climb his stairs waiting for me. I followed and went into his house. He got to work on the food as I walked around. He came out of the kitchen seeing I was lying on the couch sleeping.

"You do sleep." He said, quietly.

He leaned down kissing my head then he put a blanket over me. I woke moving seeing I was not in my bedroom, but in a house. Sitting up I looked around trying to figure out where I was. Grissom came out of his bedroom dressed for work seeing I was awake.

"Your up." He said

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, as I rubbed my head.

"About six hours."

"Oh." I said, getting up yawning.

"Sara, why don't you go home and take the evening off?"

"Can't." I said "Besides the boss looks down on that."

"I am sure he would understand."

I yawned again going to the door.

"I'll go home and change."

He walked over opening the door.

"Thank's." I said

He leaned over as if to kiss me, but I moved out the door smiling. Shaking his head he closed the door.

Ecklie and I had a fight the next week causing him to put me on suspension. My car broke down in the rain. I sighed looking at the rain coming down. Getting out I felt the freezing rain hit me like a thousand knives. It was then I realized how close I was to Grissom's.

Grissom had taken the night off and as he worked at his desk the doorbell rang. He got up walking over to the door opening it seeing me soaked and shaking looking like a drowned rat.

"Sara, what are you doing here?"

"My car broke down." I said

"Why aren't you at work?"

I fidgeted.

"Can I come in?"

He let me in closing the door.

"I'll get you a towel." He said, going to the bathroom. He came out wrapping me in one of his blue towels. "Now tell me why you aren't working."

"Ecklie suspended me." I said

"What?" He asked

"He suspended me." I said, pulling the towel tighter. "I told him off and he suspended me."

"Sara!" He said

I sneezed.

He sighed leading me to the bathroom. He shut the door laying out some of his things on the bed. I took a shower finding his clothes left out for me to wear. He came out of the kitchen holding two steaming cups of coffee seeing me in his black sweat suit. I pulled up the shirt sleeves looking at him.

"It's a little big." I said

"You look beautiful." He said

I looked down hearing him walk over.

"Here." He said, handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thank's."

"Want to sit down?"

"Yes."

We both sat down on the couch. I sipped the hot liquid then I set it down on the coffee table sitting back. Grissom looked down at his cup tracing the top with his thumb.

"So…what were you doing before I came."

"Working."

"Do you ever not work?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I usually can't." He said, setting his cup by mine.

"Sounds like me. I can't sleep either. I usually sit around watching TV."

"You want to watch something?" He asked

"No." I said, looking at him.

He looked at me watching me move forwards kissing him. He slowly moved his hand to my back and my neck. He tilted his head pulling me closer. I moved back looking at his lips feeling his hand touch my cheek. I moved in again catching his lips. He broke the kiss moving to my cheek then my neck. I kept my eyes closed as he caressed my neck moving to my head.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you to." I said

He moved back searching my eyes.

"Stay over." He said

I nodded kissing him again.

He and I landed in his bed. He looked at me as I searched his eyes. He leaned down kissing me. I felt the love rush through us like a tidal wave. After we spent time exploring our bodies we laid in the messy bed tangled together. I looked at him as he slept. His head laid to the side with his hair messed. I smiled looking at it. Placing my head against his chest I felt him move.

"Your awake?" He asked

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't sleep."

"You must be a camel."

I chuckled letting my hand wonder around his chest. He moved as I hit a ticklish spot. He moved facing me.

"I forgot about my car." I said

"We'll get to it." He said, touching my hair.

Grissom's new attitude gave me a sense of contentment. Work didn't seem as hard as it was. There were times that we both went to a scene together and I soaked in the looks and little touches he used on me.

Around others we were just boss and employee. I acted normally until we were alone. He walked to his car one day and I ran up behind him making sure no one was around hitting him on the rump then I ran off looking back to see his shocked expression. I came over to his place knocking on his door hearing him open it.

"You are not supposed to sexually harass your boss at work." He said

"Sorry, I could not resist." I said, holding a bag of take out.

"I will have to give you a suspension for that." He said

"Okay, but first can we eat?" I asked, holding up the bag.

"Fine." He said, letting me in.

We ate on his couch watching a Godzilla movie. I ate an eggroll as he finished sitting back. He looked over at me. I looked at him noticing his strange stare.

"What?"

He leaned over kissing me tasting the duck sauce.

"What was that for?" I asked, smiling at him.

"You had duck sauce on your mouth." He said

"Now it's on your lips." I said, kissing him back. I moved back smiling faintly at him before watching the movie.

He continued to watch me. I looked over at him again.

"Your staring at me."

"I know."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I don't know."

I smiled touching his hair.

"You must have a reason."

"Will you marry me?"

I stopped smiling looking at him trying to swallow.

"Did you just…ask me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Grissom….I…we…you have never lived with anyone before." I said

"I know."

"We are married to our jobs….and with my family history it's complicated."

"I don't care. I want to marry you."

I got up pacing as he watched me.

"You are crazy….you do know that I will have to go onto day shift."

"Yes." He said

I stopped moving sighing hearing him get up. He came to me touching my arm.

"Just think about it."

Catherine walked with me down the hallway as Grissom and Greg walked down past us the other way. Grissom stopped facing us.

"Sara."

I stopped turning to him.

"Your report is late."

"I am going to give it to you before I leave."

He looked at his wrist watch then at me.

"You have half an hour."

I sighed watching him go. He sat at his desk working as I threw the report on his desk making him jump looking at me.

"Report."

"I see that." He said, looking at it. "You checked for prints on the knife, tire, and screwdriver."

"Yes."

"You got a print that worked off the screwdriver."

"Correct." I said

"Did Brass bring him in?"

"He's looking."

Grissom looked back at the report.

"How about Chinese tonight?"

"I have a meeting." He said

"Okay." I said

He got up closing his door then he came over to me.

"Did you think about my proposal?"

"Yes and to be honest it scares me." I said, touching his brown coat.

"Why does it scare you?"

"You really want to marry me? An unstable person?"

He kissed my head touching my cheek.

"I really want to marry you."

"Okay." I said

He smiled kissing my hand.

After saying yes I transferred to day shift. It was weird working during the day. As the days and weeks went by I became comfortable with my coworkers. However after being caught in a rain storm while working a crime scene I caught a cold.

My head ached as I walked into Grissom's office after shift. He was not in the room. I laid on his couch trying to breathe through one nostril. Closing my eyes I blocked out the light above. Moving to face the couch I sighed dozing off. Grissom came in seeing me lying still. He walked over sitting on the couch touching my head.

"Honey, why don't you go home?" He asked, rubbing my arm.

"I can't sleep at home." I said, moving to my back. "Could you turn off the light?"

He walked over turning it off then he came over to me.

"Headache?"

"Yeah, it feels like two monkeys are fighting."

He rubbed my head making me moan. I closed my eyes starting to go to sleep. Grissom stopped rubbing my head looking at me.

He got up going to his desk turning on his desk lamp. Nick walked in not seeing me.

"Grissom you have to do something about Hodges."

"Ssh." Grissom said, motioning over to me.

"Is that Sara?" Nick asked quietly.

"She's not feeling well. Now what about Hodges?"

"He keeps leaving messes in the break room. I talked to him about it and found another mess."

"I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." Nick said, walking out.

Grissom sighed looking down at his papers on his desk as I sat up coughing. Grissom got up walking over sitting beside me patting my back.

"Sara, you need to go home."

"I will." I said, standing.

"Take some cough medicine and get into bed."

I nodded closing my eyes as he kissed me. He watched me leave without a fight. He came home later hearing music from the bedroom.

"Sara?" He called, seeing me come out in a slinky black dress.

"Sorry, I know I am late." I said

"For what?" He asked, walking over.

"For the party." I said "Do you like it?"

I turned around for him to look at my dress. He looked concerned and confused walking over touching my head.

"Sara, your burning up."

"You better get dressed."

"Sara, listen to me there is not a party."

"I must have dreamed it then." I said

"Let's go to bed." He said

I undressed getting in bed. Grissom covered me making me drink something then I laid back watching him move around the room. My eyelids became heavy and as I struggled to keep them open I felt a sweet kiss on my head and a cold cloth moving up and down my arms and head.

Grissom woke feeling my head and arm on his chest. He touched my head feeling nothing but cool. The cell phone beside him started ringing and he grabbed it.

"Grissom." He said, looking at me seeing I didn't even move.

"Grissom, I need you to come in." Brass said

"What's wrong?"

"Greg was in an accident. It doesn't look good. A drunk hit him."

Grissom sighed slowly moving out of bed.

"He's at the hospital."

"Okay, I'll be in." He said, hanging up. He looked over at me lying on his side.

I was having an amazing dream when I was rudely awakened. Moving I heard Grissom calling me. Slowly opening my eyes I looked at him.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I have to go in. Greg had an accident."

I sat up looking at him.

"Greg?"

"Yes, now I want you to stay in that bed and not get up." He said

"Work?" I said

"I talked to Patrick after you left he said you can stay home today."

I nodded lying back. He leaned over kissing me then left.

Grissom walked into the lab seeing the day crew working. He walked to the police station seeing Brass in his office with a blonde haired woman sitting in one of the chairs.

"Jim?" Grissom said, announcing himself.

"Come in." Brass said, standing "Gil this is Sophia Curtis."

The blonde woman stood shaking Grissom's hand. Grissom looked at her noting that she was attractive.

"I am here to join your team." She said

"My team?" Grissom asked

"Ecklie signed the transfer papers yesterday."

"Where were you before?"

"Police department."

Grissom walked out with Sophia leading her to his office.

"I have been interested in moving to CSI and Ecklie had an opening." She said, as she walked into his office.

"I should have been notified." He said

"He said you liked surprises." She said

Grissom gave her a look as he leaned on his desk. She stared at him as he looked at her.

"So….why did you choose my shift?"

"Everyone tries to get into night shift. I have heard stories about the great Grissom."

He smiled looking down.

"I doubt if they say that."

"I just wanted a change." She said

"Welcome aboard." He said

"Thank's."

Grissom came home later humming seeing me walking out of the bedroom.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." I said

He kissed me slowly moving away touching my head.

"How is Greg?"

"Better, it turns out he just has a broken leg."

"Oh."

I watched him walk past hearing him humming happily. When I came back I kept hearing rumors about this new woman named Sophia and Grissom. I didn't let it get to me knowing that Grissom and I were in love, but then I saw her.

She stood with him in the hallway showing him a paper. They both seemed unusually close and laughing at times. I just watched them from where I stood.

He could tell something was bothering me. When he asked me I just told him nothing. Then a few weeks later I saw something I never thought I would see. Sophia kissing Grissom in his office before work.

He pulled her away from him as I came in slamming the door making them both jump.

"Sara." Grissom said

"Get your hands off him!" I yelled

Sophia let him go looking at me in shock.

"You must be Sara." She said

"Yes and you must be the tramp everyone is talking about!"

"Sara!" Grissom shouted

"I heard you were nice, but I think they were just being nice." She said, walking past me. "Bye Gil."

I looked at him as he stared at me.

"Gil?" I said

"Sara, let me explain." He said

"Explain what? How your lips just fell on her face?"

He tried to hold me, but I shoved him back.

"Leave me alone!"

I ran out of there feeling fresh tears coming down my cheeks. He tried calling me, but I just drove to a hotel and laid on bed crying . Sophia walked into his office seeing him staring off into space behind his desk.

"Hey." She said

"Something you need?" He asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to say I am sorry." She said

"I am sorry to. I have hurt the one person I love and now I don't know if I can get her back." He said, sighing.

"You really do love her?"

"Yes I do." He said

I slowly came into Grissom's home with my suitcase. The house was quiet and I knew he was sleeping. Walking into the bedroom I found him on his back sleeping in bed.

Sitting on the bed I looked at him. Taking his hand lying on his stomach I smoothed the skin over his knuckles feeling him move opening his eyes seeing me.

"Sara?" He said, sitting up grasping my hand.

"I missed you." I said

"I missed you to."

I sniffed looking at him.

"Do you still love me?" I asked

"Of course I love you. I am sorry about everything."

"Me to."

He pulled me against him. I breathed in his scent feeling happy again.


End file.
